The difficulty inherent in the game of golf has caused many golfers to seek ways to improve their ability at the game of golf. Golf swing and putting practicing devices are presently known. However, many of these devices are large, cumbersome, unable to be transported easily, and ineffective at teaching the skills that are required to improve a golf swing.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a golf swing training device that addresses the present limitations and shortcomings of these existing devices.